Convert $\dfrac{161}{22}$ to a mixed number.
Solution: First, divide the numerator by the denominator. $161 \div 22 = {7}\ \text{ R } {7}$ So the improper fraction has $7$ wholes in it, which is equal to ${7} \times \dfrac{22}{22} = {\dfrac{154}{22}}$ This quotient $7$ is the whole number part of the mixed number. We also have a remainder of $7$ , though. That represents the $\dfrac{{7}}{22}$ remaining from the improper fraction; it wasn't enough to be another whole number. The converted mixed fraction is ${7}\ {\dfrac{7}{22}}.$ Note that if we add up the two pieces of our mixed fraction, ${\dfrac{154}{22}} + {\dfrac{7}{22}}$, we get the original improper fraction $\dfrac{161}{22}$.